Team Shinobi and The Quest of Hokage
by Bhaddiexemmie
Summary: Naruto U. Namikaze, a 15-year-old boy that defies one's standard definition of a ninja. Naruto’s reason for being a ninja is one of pure wonder; the thought of an exciting adventure and meeting new and intriguing people, along with becoming Hokage, are his reasons of becoming a ninja. Following in the footsteps of his childhood hero, Kurama, Naruto and his crew travel across the Sh


**P R O L O G U E**

 **Uzumaki Chakra Fruit**

"Kurama!" yelled a small boy, no younger then eight years old. His feet were kicking in the deep sea as he stayed afloat in the water. With a smile he began swimming around in circles. Standing on the dock stood a tall redhead, watching proudly, "Naruto! Great job, now swim back!" he yelled.

Swinging his arms and kicking his feet, Naruto swam to the dock. Kurama looked down at him with a proud grin. Climbing up the aged ladder, he flopped down on the wood; exhausted and worn out. "You learned to swim in three days," said Kurama, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed."

Naruto gazed up at Kurama and smiled tiredly before his eyes shut and began to doze off. Kurama chuckled and hoisted the blonde over his shoulder before heading back towards the village.

 _Three days. I'm more then impressed_. he thought.

oOo 

The soft midday breeze blew through the small pub as beams of sunlight peeped through the blinds of the windows, "Oi Kurama, why do you wear that weird headband?" asked Naruto.

Beside him sat a fairly muscular redhead quietly sipping lightly on his alcohol. His eyes gleamed as he thought of the day he received his handband, "It's called a Hitai-ate. It was a gift given to me by the noblest man on the sea." he replied, "I cherish that very day with all my heart and will protect this headband with my life."

Naruto beamed with admiration, "Do you think you could tell me about your cool adventures at sea?" he asked eyes glistening with excitement. Kurama laughed, "Of course, Naruto!" he exclaimed comically causing the bartender to sweat drop.

"Ahh Naruto. What did we say about asking Kurama for stories?" sighed Kakashi, one of Kurama's crew members.

"This oughta be a long one." breathed Asuma as he released the smoke from his crusted lips. Kakashi nodded resting his head down on the counter.

While Kurama began to share his stories, Naruto's stomach rumbled with hunger. Frowning, Naruto looked around the pub for something to fill his stomach. His eyes caught sight of something sitting on the counter next to him.

 _A chest!_ he thought in disbelief. _Like a ninja treasure chest!_

He looked at Kurama's two members. Kakashi was busy sleeping on the counter and Asuma was dozing off with the cigarette tucked sturdy between his lips. Kurama was still deeply engrossed his stories that he didn't notice the blond when he sneaked off.

Because of his obviously short height, he grabbed a chair to boost him up to the counter. Stepping on the chair, he opened the mysterious chest to see a blue plum shaped fruit with a red swirl on the middle.

 _Food!_ thought the blonde drooling dramatically. Naruto reached for the fruit and quickly devoured it. Once swallowing the weird fruit, his eyes squinted in distaste.

 _Blegh! That was disgusting!_ he thought as he struggled to control his hurl spasms. Soon enough, he could feel eyes piercing the back of his head. Turning around he saw the shocked face of his red haired companion.

"Naruto!" he yelled, "Did you just eat the fruit in there?!"

Kakashi and Asuma were now fully awake and looked at scene. They looked at the empty chest and to Naruto who had the fruit juices around his lips. Seconds pasts before the situation sunk in and they flew out of their seat with shocked faces, "Wha-?!"

Naruto looked back at the chest then to Kurama, "Yeah? It was just a stupid fruit. Didn't even taste that good either." he shrugged clearly not caring about the fruit he'd just consumed.

Seconds later Naruto was laying on the pub floor with a small bump on his head. Kurama was standing above him with his fist clenched and his eyes blazed with anger, "You moron!" he shouted, "Do you have any idea what you just ate?!"

"Some nasty fruit. I don't know what you getting all upset for."

"No you idiot! You ate an ancient Uzumaki Chakra Fruit!" he explained. Naruto still not understanding the situation at hand, shrugged and rubbed the aching bump on his head.

"In exchange for the fruits power, you'll have to accomplish something to satisfy the Uzuki Gods or else when you perish they'll take your soul and send you into a realm of darkness and agony!"

Naruto's eyes were wide with horror at his last statement. He might be young but he wasn't stupid for his age, "Something big?" he asked, "What do you mean big?!"

Kurama sulked into his hands as he mumbled to himself, _"I should've left the fruit inside the ship. I'm such a fool."_ he whispered. Naruto walked up to the sulking redhead and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry! Those Gods will be more then satisfied when I'm finished. Because one day, I'll become the Hokage, Ruler of the Sea!" he declared. The redhead thought he could see a glimpse of Minato behind his exclamation.

Kurama lowered his head in thought, eyes shadowed by his bangs. He suddenly raised his head with a large grin on his face, "Alright. Promise me that the next time we meet, you'll be a strong ninja of the sea."

Eyes glazed with determination, Naruto nodded, "I promise!" he sweared placing his fist over his heart.

The days flew quickly and it was time for Kurama and his crew to leave the village once again. Naruto stood at the dock excited to say goodbye to his idol, "Naruto." he heard Kurama call from behind him.

Turning around, he saw Kurama smiling down at him. In his hands was his precious hitai-ate. With a grin he pressed the metal to Naruto's forehead and tied the straps around his head.

"But Kurama—you said this was your most prized possession!" he exclaimed.

Kurama smiled and ruffled Naruto's golden locks, "It is." he replied, "So the next time we meet I expect it to be in one piece, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

With that being said, Kurama boarded his ship and began to take off. Naruto grinned and waved, "Don't worry Kurama!" he shouted, "I'll become Hokage and bring your headband back in one piece, I promise!"

Kurama waved from the boat as it sailed out of view, I know you will Naruto. But only time will tell.

 ** _I hope you enjoyed! :)_**


End file.
